Dizionario d'amore
by Judith Valensi
Summary: Una palabra tiene un significado invariable, sin embargo adquiere diversos matices al ser expresada. Serie de viñetas/drables/oneshots basados en los significados de diversas palabras. Palabra del día: Tabú.
1. Embobamiento

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo lo que es el primer la primer viñeta de este "Dizionario d'amore". La idea surgió porque descargue una app en mi celular que al entrar en ella te muestra una palabra por día y te da su definición. Se me hizo una idea muy cool meterme al menos una o dos veces por semana a la app y de acuerdo a la palabra que me arroje en esos días crear ya fuera un drable, una viñeta o un oneshot, además de que de esta manera podría hacer uso de varias palabras que tengo anotadas en un cuaderno que me llamaron la atención en diversos momentos de mi vida por equis o ye razón.

Bueno mejor corto mi rollo, y los dejo leer a gusto. Nos leemos más abajito UwU.

 **Dedicado al grupo en Facebook "La Hermandad RivaMika"**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, yo sólo los uso para darles vidas que quisiera tuvieran.

* * *

 **Embobamiento.**

 _Estado de ánimo del que se encuentra tan embelesado o admirado que parece bobo. Admiración que somete a todos los sentidos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La había estado observando justo como en ese momento se encontraba haciéndolo en el comedor del cuartel. Se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Si le preguntaran desde cuando había comenzado a tener esa fijación por ella, él simplemente no sabría que responder a ciencia cierta.

Simplemente hacía unos meses se había percatado de su nuevo hábito. Y a partir de ese momento comenzó a estar detrás de ella de manera consciente.

Reuniones en su oficina. Entrenamientos personales –odiaba admitirlo, pero sentía celos de que ella entrenara con alguien que no fuera él–, miradas furtivas en reuniones importantes de la Legión, ligeros apretones de manos cuando la veía decaída, sabias palabras para amortiguar la feroz ira que de ella surgía en momentos poco oportunos. Se limitaba a dar un paso más allá del permitido entre ambos.

Ella era hermosa, nadie lo podría negar. Nunca. Quería ser él quien fuera el receptor de sus caricias, sus miradas… quería ser la persona en la que depositara ese afecto íntimo de los amantes. Pero era realista, en un mundo como en el que vivían, y a pesar de que ahora ambos tenían una relación muy estrecha de camaradería, esos deseos jamás se cumplirían, ni aunque ella le correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Lo único que él podía hacer era sumergirse en un mar de sentimientos al admirar sus sinuosas caderas, sus turgentes pechos; nadar en esos pozos de mercurio líquido que tenía por ojos, saborear aunque fuera en sus sueños de aquel capullo sonrosado que era su boca, deleitarse con la suavidad de su cremosa piel cuando retiraba con las yemas de sus dedos las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro frente a él, su confidente; su admirador secreto. El que le dejaba pequeños obsequios en su mesita de noche como una forma de hacerle ver que todo podía estar yéndose a la mierda, el mundo podría conspirar en su contra, ella podría haber cometido miles de errores, pero que había alguien en ese mundo que la amaba con todo y sus errores, y que estaría para ella cuando lo necesitara aunque fuera en las sombras.

No podía hacer más, pese a que quisiera gritar frente a todos; frente a ella que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Mikasa Ackerman, que podría dejar toda su carrera militar a un lado y huir con ella –si es que ella lo aprobaba– a tierras lejanas y empezar de cero. Que podría parecer un bobo ante esas declaraciones, pero que sería el bobo más feliz del mundo si eso se cumpliera.

Sin embargo eran soldados que cargaban un peso sobrehumano sobre sus lánguidos cuerpos que los demás enaltecían y llamaban "los más fuertes de la humanidad", pero eso no quería decir que no se jugaran su vida día a día; batalla tras batalla. Ellos sólo habían sido premiados con genes de mayor resistencia física, pero seguían siendo humanos frágiles ante las garras de la muerte.

Todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Hanji comenzó a sacudirlo, para sacarlo del _embobamiento_ en el que se encontraba al estar observando cada acción que Mikasa estaba haciendo.

—¡Oh vamos Levi! ¿No me digas que aún no te le has declarado?

—Cierra el pico Cuatro Ojos de mierda, ni si quiera sé de qué estás hablando.

Una risa mal contenida salió de los labios de la castaña.

—Puedes decirle eso a quien quieras enano, pero a mí no me engañas ¿te doy mi opinión?— dijo mientras levantaba su vaso para darle un sorbo al agua.

—¡Tch! ¿Tengo alguna otra opción?— ella meneó su cabeza negando.

—Lo que necesitas hacer es expresarle todo lo que sientes por ella, y también lo que te mortifica entorno a eso—. Un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios— Créeme, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no hay nada peor que callar, no sabes cuándo puede ser tú último día o el de ella—. Su voz quebrada no la permitió seguir.

Levi observó cómo los ojos de Hanji se empañaban, y no pudo evitar sentirse bastante apesadumbrado ante el gran dolor que ella había sufrido con la muerte de Erwin y sus silentes sentimientos hacia él.

Tal vez… sólo tal vez, él podría ser afortunado al hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, ella siente lo mismo. La intuición de una mujer nunca falla—. Regalándole un guiño, la Comandante se levantó de su asiento y su silueta se perdió en el corredor que conectaba el comedor con las demás habitaciones del cuartel.

Con energías renovadas, y un poco de nerviosismo, se levantó de su asiento y dirigió una orden hacia la muchacha azabache.

—¡Ackerman!— ella dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia su Capitán— Necesito que te presentes en mi oficina en cuanto termines.

Nadie alrededor de ellos se inmutó ante dicha orden, pero Mikasa presentía, que esa reunión desencadenaría algo que ella tanto había anhelado.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Ya saben, cualquier comentario, tomatazo, etc. será bienvenido.

~Judith


	2. Tabú

**N/A Al final del capítulo.**

 **Dedicado al grupo en Facebook y Whatsapp "La Hermandad RivaMika" y también al grupo "El Harem del Sugar Daddy".**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Tabú**

 _Todo aquello que está prohibido hacer o decir, ya sea por convenciones religiosas, psicológicas o sociales._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El nerviosismo se había vuelto parte de su vida cotidiana. Pero incrementaba cuando ponía un pie en la escuela. Se encontraba esperando que él llegara, tratando de ignorar la vocecilla que le decía de manera sardónica por qué él le había mandado ese mensaje.

Mikasa Ackerman era una estudiante de Sociología, tenía veinte años, alta, delgada, con cabello negro, era dueña de unos rasgos exóticos, poseedora de unos irises color tormenta bastante atrayentes. En resumidas cuentas, era como una muñeca de porcelana.

Era una de las mejores alumnas de su facultad, la número uno de su generación. Para todos Mikasa Ackerman era la perfección andando. Sin embargo ella tenía un secreto.

Para cualquier jovencita de su edad era común enamorarse de un compañero, incluso tener de crush algún profesor, pero para Mikasa tener un simple crush con su profesor de Sociología Interpretativa no sólo se había quedado en eso.

Lo había conocido cuando recién había empezado su primer semestre de la carrera, era el mejor amigo de su profesor de Comprensión de Textos y Expresión Oral, además de que era el profesor de su mejor amigo. En innumerables ocasiones al ser jefa de grupo tuvo que ir a recoger o dejar trabajos a la oficina compartida que tenía el profesor Smith con el profesor Ackerman, llegando a encontrarse diversas veces con el profesor Levi solo en su oficina.

Pequeñas conversaciones, aclaraciones de temas, desencadenaron una innegable atracción entre ellos al punto de que un día se encontraron follando en uno de los asientos del aula en la que Levi daba clases.

De eso ya más de seis meses.

Más allá del deseo carnal que había entre ellos, se encontraba las sensaciones cálidas que cada uno experimentaba en su mutua compañía. Por qué no todo era follar entre ellos. Y era eso lo que ambos temían.

No temían de lo que ellos sentían y vivían. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, de las salidas a comer, al cine, de pasear tomados de la mano. El problema era que donde quiera que fueran las miradas desdeñosas no se hacían esperar. Si eso ocurría en los lugares tan alejados a los que ellos iban por protección de la reputación que ellos tenían que mantener en su comunidad, no querían saber lo que les podía esperar cuando llegaran a hacer pública su relación.

No era sólo el hecho de que él era su actual profesor, vaya que no, muchos de sus colegas habían conocido a sus novias o esposas en las aulas, un ejemplo era Erwin y Hanji, pero la diferencia era que Erwin era recién egresado cuando le dieron una plaza para dar clases coincidiendo con el primer semestre de Hanji. En cambio él y Mikasa superaban la diferencia de edad que la sociedad consideraba como "normal", y es que en verdad no los culpaba, por mucho que amara a Mikasa algo dentro de él se sentía agobiado por el gran _tabú_ que se cernía sobre ellos y su relación, por el hecho de pensar que él, un hombre de cuarenta y tres años estaba aprovechándose de la juventud de ella.

Mikasa siempre sabía los momentos en que Levi deliberaba sobre la situación de su relación; ceño fruncido, labios apretados al punto de volverse una línea borrosa en su rostro, y mirada decaída, sin luz, tormentosa. No lo culpaba, ella también pensaba eso cada que les mandaban miradas extrañadas o repulsivas cuando iban tomados de las manos, o cuando se daban un beso lleno de ternura en un lugar público. Sin embargo ella siempre decía la misma frase " _Con que nosotros estemos bien, es más que suficiente._ "

Diversas veces él le había dicho que no estaba bien que siguieran así, que ella no podía disfrutar de salir como quisiera con sus amigos y sus parejas, que el hecho de estar con él la estaba privando de hacer lo que cualquier pareja de su edad haría, que ella era fresca primavera y él un tormentoso otoño. Y dolía, ¡claro que dolía! Ella quería hacer todo eso con Levi, salir junto con él y sus amigos –pero sería raro que el profesor más estricto de la facultad los acompañara por tragos como perro guardián– pero que no pudieran hacer eso no significaba que por ello tiraría lo que ellos tenían por la borda. Eso jamás.

Todo nerviosismo experimentado se esfumó cuando la silueta de Levi hizo su aparición en medio del pasillo donde se encontraba su oficina. No era tonta, sabía porque la había citado.

Entraron a la oficina y ambos se sentaron en el sillón que había dentro.

—Ya no podemos seguir con esto Mikasa—. Fue lo primero que dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. Ella cerró los ojos ante tal aseveración, conteniendo las cascadas que luchaban salir de sus ojos.

—No—. Dijo tajantemente mientras con fuerza desmedida lo empujaba, para poderse poner en horcajadas sobre él, succionando, mordiendo y lamiendo sus labios varoniles. Manos iban y venían por cada centímetro de piel, jadeos y murmullos de éxtasis salían de sus labios. El suave toque de ella sobre él siempre apaciguaba cualquier temor en él. Su esencia lo embriagaba, sus sonrisa lo enceguecía, su juventud lo hacía sentir vivo, y aquellas vibraciones íntimas que sólo él conocía lo llevaban al borde de la locura.

Sintió como esa familiar calidez se deslizaba dentro de ella al llegar al clímax.

Respiraciones pausadas, miradas conectadas, el sutil carmesí en los pómulos de ambos y las sonrisas cómplices de ambos era todo lo que Levi necesitaba para replantearse que la decisión que había tomado momentos antes era precipitada.

Arreglaron sus ropas, y Levi situó a Mikasa sobre sus piernas, deleitándose de la cremosidad de ellas mientras paseaba sus dedos sobre la piel expuesta por la falda de ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?— Que Levi tomara esa decisión precipitadamente era claro indicativo que algo sobre ellos había salido a la luz.

—Erwin nos vio cuando estábamos en Orvud, había ido con Hanji y los niños a pasar el fin de semana. Nos vio cuando salimos del hotel para ir al tour que había reservado—. Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Tanto él como ella habían ocultado su relación incluso de sus mejores amigos y confidentes. —Me dijo que estaba loco al arriesgar de esta manera tu reputación, y ¡ese maldito cejón tiene su puta boca llena de razón! Si esto sale a la luz van a creer que tus buenas notas son por favores y eso sería un maldito error.

—Lo sé Levi, pero eso no significa que sea cierto, mientras nosotros sepamos la verdad es más que suficiente.

—¿No lo entiendes Mikasa? Estamos arriesgando mucho

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir? ¿Qué me vas a dejar?

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No! Es sólo que…

—¿Es sólo que…? ¿Qué Levi? ¿A que tienes miedo?

—A lo de siempre.

—¿Al maldito _tabú_ que cae sobre nosotros? Yo también tengo miedo Levi, pero no por eso voy a flaquear.

—Eres joven Mikasa, estas en la edad en que quieres comerte el mundo, no te culpo, yo también me sentía así a tu edad.

—¡No es eso Levi! ¡Entiende! Esto va más allá de quererme comer el mundo…— de repente su voz se volvió trémula y tímida—. Te quiero, te quiero junto a mí, no importa lo que digan los demás. — Ellos nunca lo habían dicho, siempre se limitaban a demostrar lo que sentían, ellos eran seres de acciones y no de palabras cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos—. Levi, te amo.

Él lo sabía y él también la amaba, pero simplemente las presiones sociales siempre lo abrumaban.

La estrechó en sus brazos, descansando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, respirando hondamente su fragancia.

—Yo también te amo mocosa—. Su voz salió como un susurro, causándole cosquillas a la joven. —¡Joder! ¡Claro que te amo!— dijo con más ímpetu mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

—Anoche…— estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo darle la noticia y como la tomaría. El la vio inquisitivo. — Anoche me hice una prueba de embarazo.

El piso debajo de sus pies se empezó a sentir como arena movediza, su pulso se aceleró y su vista comenzó a escrudiñar el rostro de la muchacha. Cara apenada, pómulos sonrosados, labios temblorosos y mirada cargada de una luz diferente. Algo enceguecedor.

Trago pesado esperando la respuesta que ella le daría.

—¿Y…?

—Dio positivo… serás padre, Levi.

Una sonrisa surco los labios de Mikasa, quien miraba expectante a Levi.

—¿E-es en-enserio Mikasa?— la gran sonrisa de Mikasa fue su respuesta

—¿Quieres… quieres que lo aborte?— preguntó temerosa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Es sólo que… Mikasa, tienes veinte años y yo cuarenta y tres, ¿Qué le voy a decir a tus padres? ¿Hola señores Ackerman, soy Levi el profesor de su hija, su novio y padre del bebé que espera su hija?

—Mmm…— el semblante de Mikasa se ensombreció, y él lo notó.

—Mikasa, no hay nada de que arrepentirnos, me haré cargo de ti y de él, eso tenlo por seguro, pero tengo miedo de como todos alrededor vayan a reaccionar, ya no es sólo el _tabú_ de nuestra diferencia de edad sino de que ahora con mayor razón van a creer que me he aprovechado de ti, que estoy desesperado por formar una familia por mi edad y que he arruina…

—¡Pero eso no es así!— lo interrumpió, ¡Claro que ella sabía que eso pasaría en cuanto vio las dos rayas dando positivo! Pero aun así ella estaba dispuesta todo no sólo por el amor que tenía hacia Levi, sino también por el pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella fruto del amor que ambos se profesaban —¿Qué más da lo que piensen los demás? ¡Amor es amor en todas sus formas y colores! ¡Y que si me enamoré de alguien que me lleva veinte años de edad! ¡Y qué si estoy embarazada! ¡Por mí, por nosotros, por nuestro hijo ese maldito _tabú_ y esta maldita sociedad se pueden ir al carajo!

Una vez más, Mikasa lo sorprendió. Tal vez el único cobarde en esta relación era él, pero era el momento de cambiar eso. Por el bien de ambos; por el bien del pequeño ser fruto de ellos. Cualquier tabú podía irse a la mierda, porque ellos eran Ackerman, y los Ackerman no encajaban en los convencionalismos sociales.

* * *

 **¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero les haya gustado este oneshot que escribí para ustedes. Otro poco y no ando cumpliendo mi promesa de actualizar una vez a la semana D: Y es que les cuento rapidito:**

 **Algunos saben, otros no, estoy haciendo mi tesis para obtener mi título universitario, y pues siendo honesta holgazanee por un tiempo junto con mi amiga con la que la estoy haciendo, y pues en esta semana tuvimos que localizar a nuestra asesora –mejor dicho ella nos mandó hablar :'v- y pues de tantos nervios mientras esperábamos a que apareciera la profesora fue que se me ocurrió tomar todo ese nerviosismo y plasmarlo en este fic, lo bueno es que ya había elegido la palabra tabú para esta semana, lo cual me sentó de maravilla y pude desarrollar una idea más "realista" a la inicial xD. También me basé en que cuando yo iba a mitad de la carrera llegaron a mis oídos la relación de un profe con una alumna, así como el hecho de que un compañero se había acostado con otro profe, y dije "why not?, Vamoa hacerlo" sobre todo por todo lo que llegué a escuchar acerca de ambas situaciones en los salones de clase y dije "Ohhhh, todo eso calza perfecto".**

 **Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, tomatazo, mentada de madre es bienvenida uwu.**

 **~Judith**


End file.
